Mass Effect 1, Version20
by AngelicReaper0012
Summary: Instead of finding Ashley Williams on Eden Prime, they find Ashton Williams; and instead of him being a Soldier, he's a Biotic Adept. And instead of there being just Shepard falling, it's Kaidan as well! Rated M for precautions...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfiction; my Twilight one is going to be deleted to make room for this one. If anyone is upset by this, I am willing to surrender the rights to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, any part of the BioWare production of Mass Effect. This is a work of fiction for those who enjoy yaoi-goodness and are willing to put up with a love triangle. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This contains yaoi, or male/male relations. If you do not want to read any part of a yaoi romance, then don't bother.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan Shepard stood at the helm of the SSR Normandy, arms crossed as the 26 year old Marine stared over the process of liftoff for the experimental ship which was a combination of human and Turian engineering. Shepard was a talented Biotic Adept for the Systems Alliance, and he often felt bad for his best friend Kaidan Alenko, who was a Sentinel for Systems Alliance. Kaidan often suffered from headaches, which he would quickly smile and wave off any worries about. Sighing, Shepard listened to Joker and Kaidan complain to each other about the Turian Spectre aboard the ship; although the official story was that they were doing a systems test for the ship, Shepard figured that there was something else afoot.<p>

Hearing Captain Anderson on the speaker ask for him, Shepard laughed as Joker made a smart-ass remark about Nihlus. Heading to the communications room aboard the Normandy, Shepard walked in to see Nihlus and Anderson speaking to each other. "Hello, Shepard; we wanted to talk to you about this mission. Eden Prime is a paradise to you humans, isn't it?" Nodding, Shepard said "I've never been there, but I hear it's a real beauty of a planet."

Nodding, Nihlus said "Yes...but such beauty and paradise is fragile, fleeting...even temporary." Shepard bristled and said "Is that a threat?" Blinking, Nihlus' mandibles twitched (Shepard thought it was a smile; he couldn't be certain.) "No. It's merely a statement of fact as to how fragile a human's perception of perfection is." Shepard relaxed a little, then Anderson came into the conversation and discussed what was happening on Eden Prime about the beacon. After a few minutes spent on figuring out what was to happen, and that he was a candidate for the Spectres, there was a transmission feed from the planet's surface, showing human soldiers under fire from an unseen enemy, when a pale man wearing a red and white Phoenix-style armor came over and said "Get down!"

Looking up at the sky, the pale man said "This the 7th Division of the Systems Alliance military; we are taking fire. Repeat, we are taking fire!" Immediately, the screen showed a large ship that seemed to be reminiscent of an octopus and emitted electricity. The screen became static-covered, while Joker commented on the lost transmission; Anderson asked for it to be replayed, then paused on the image of the ship. Anderson told Joker to fly them to the planet, ending the request with "This mission just got a little more complicated." Nihlus simply stands there, looking contemplative and almost...shocked to see the ship there.

* * *

><p>Shepard, Jenkins and Kaidan all ran across the field after being dropped off by the <em>Normandy<em>; immediately, they begin scouting when Jenkins is shot down by what appears to be a pair of hovering gun turrets! As soon as Jenkins falls, Kaidan and Shepard fire their guns at the turrets, bringing them down to the ground. After they see that the coast is clear, Shepard and Kaidan walk over to examine Jenkins and notice that the rounds fired were able to rip right through his armor and his shields!

"That shouldn't be possible, should it Commander?" Shepard looks puzzled but says "We need to keep moving, or the enemy will take all three of us and the colony down." Nodding, Kaidan takes point while Shepard covers the rear; soon, they run across more of the turrets and take them down when they hear gun fire coming from about twenty yards away. Rushing toward it, they see the man in the white armor from earlier firing what appeared to be a pistol at some mechs that were approaching him. Immediately, Shepard and Kaidan started firing at the mechs, while the man in white armor sought cover; when they approached, the man fired a Throw biotic field at them, yelling out "Stay where you are!"

Moving from behind the rock, the man held up a glowing hand while keeping the pistol in the other; relaxing as soon as he saw that Shepard and Kaidan were human, the man smiled and said "Colonel Ashton Williams of the 212. Are you the one in charge here?" Ashton directed this at Shepard. "Commander Jonathan Shepard; I was sent to investigate what had happened to the colony here and bring back the beacon uncovered here earlier." Nodding, Ashton said "My unit was attacked-ambushed. I think it might be the geth." Kaidan quickly butted in by saying "That can't be right; the geth haven't been seen beyond the Perseus Veil in over a hundred years. Why appear now?" Ashton shrugged and said "They must be after the beacon." Nodding, Shepard ordered them to move out, all the while wondering what could possibly have caused the geth to want to make a sudden appearance in Terminus space...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank M.33 Atris for the review on the first chapter of Mass Effect Version 2.0; as I always say, "feeding the review machine keeps the writer happy!" Anyways, this chapter is basically where they find the husks, Nihlus' body and the beacon mind-rapes Shepard. If you haven't played Mass Effect and are reading this, then play the damn game first BEFORE reading this!**

**Oh, and in case you are wondering why I changed Ashton's rank from Gunnery Chief to Colonel, and why he's a lot smarter than Ashley was, is because I figured having another knowledgeable person would be a lot better than having just Liara and Tali. Plus, I didn't like Ash's attitude; I wanted to bitch-slap her half the time. Um, also, I just found out that Colonel and Commander are from two different branches of the Military, so I'm changing Ashton Williams from Colonel to Captain. Yes, he's a rank higher than Shepard, but I'll explain why I'm doing this at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, any part of the BioWare production of Mass Effect. This is a work of fiction for those who enjoy yaoi-goodness and are willing to put up with a love triangle. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This contains yaoi, or male/male relations. If you do not want to read any part of a yaoi romance, then don't bother. Oh, and some minor violence.**

* * *

><p>Ashton, Kaidan and Shepard all moved as a tight unit, trying to eliminate the geth forces that tried to attack them; both Kaidan and Shepard were surprised by the natural affinity Ashton showed with his biotic abilities. It was almost like he'd spent his <em>entire life<em> using the telekinetic powers most people had to spend a decade or so just practicing on mastering. After approaching what appeared to be Dragon's Teeth with cybernetic-looking humans with emaciated bodies, the machines retracted and the humanoids got down, moaning lowly with slime dribbling from their mouths and their chests. "Good God! What is that?" Kaidan said, while Ashton had a grim look on his face; he held up his pistol and said sadly "That's what happens when geth come into contact with sentient beings who are compatible for the Dragon's Teeth: Husks. Neither living nor dead, and equally as strong for cannon fodder."

Firing his pistol, Ashton threw his hand to the ground and a shock-wave of of biotic energy slammed into the husks, causing several to go flying. "Best bet? Fire your gun, use biotics, and don't let up." Shepard could see that Ashton didn't want to do this, but as an Alliance Marine, they had no choice. Kaidan and Shepard alternated between firing and using their biotics, while Ashton went full-on biotic against the husks. After about five minutes, they found Nihlus' body and Ashton seemed sad. "It's horrible how something like this can happen; his life was cut short, and we must honor the dead." Kaidan looked at Ashton and said "I didn't think you as the type to be spiritual." Smiling, Ashton had tears in his eyes and looked at the Sentinel, saying "I'm spiritual in the sense that all life, synthetic or organic, is sacred, but our duty is to protect humans first. No matter how you sugar coat it, we have to do this."

Shepard looked over and saw someone moving behind some crates; after questioning the man who popped up, they found out that another Turian had come up and shot Nihlus in the back. The Turian's name was Saren, and he had seemed to know Nihlus rather well; Ashton looked saddened by this news, and they moved on to find that the Beacon had been moved. Heading to the transport rail, the group encountered more geth. Dispatching them quickly, Shepard found a few cases of medi-gel on hand and handed them out to everyone, making sure that they were able to patch up any wounds they'd accumulated.

After getting to the other side of the rail-line, they found several bombs that were in need of disarming, and had to work quick as geth were also present, including a few tank-like geth that seemed to be cannon armed. After getting rid of the geth and the bombs, they found the beacon and saw it was still intact. Shepard stood to the side and spoke into his comm briefly while Ashton and Kaidan examined the beacon. "It's amazing how something as old as the Protheans is still intact after all this time." Kaidan said in awe, while Ashton said "I guess it might be because of the fact that they were so-Alenko, get back!" The beacon glowed briefly, lifting both Kaidan and Ashton off the ground; Shepard saw this and pushed both men out of the way and hung suspended in the air briefly. After a few moments of having flashes of a vision go through his mind, Shepard collapsed unconscious and the beacon broke.

* * *

><p>When Shepard woke up, he was in the Med Bay of the <em>Normandy<em>, Chakwas standing over him and holding a data-pad; Ashton and Kaidan were both standing to the side, Kaidan deep in though while Ashton was talking with Chakwas. Looking over, Kaidan said "Doctor, he's awake!" Ashton looked over and Shepard got a better look at him; pale skin that seemed to look like it would burn if he was exposed to too much sunlight and blond hair reaching his earlobes in a messy, bedhead style with piercing aqua colored eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright, Commander; if you didn't pull through I would've had to muzzle Kaidan's whining about it." Kaidan looked affronted and said "Hey, I wasn't whining!"

Ashton rolled his eyes and said "Right, whatever; anyways, now that you're with us in the waking realm, how are you feeling?" Shepard looked thoughtful and said "My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine." Chakwas mentioned that Shepard had shown "unusual brain activity, an increase of Alpha and Beta waves, usually a sign of heavy dreaming." Shepard then described what his vision was of; Ashton looked at Shepard and said "You might want to report that to the Citadel Council; meanwhile, I need to get into contact with my superiors and then go from there." After exiting, Kaidan saluted then followed, leaving Chakwas and Shepard when Anderson entered, who then proceeded to ask about what happened. Explaining it to the best of his abilities, Anderson agreed with Ashton about his suggestion to the Council.

"Shepard, what do you plan to do about Captain Williams? He's a higher rank than you, yes, but I think he'd make one hell of a member of our team. That is, as long as his superiors agree to this." Nodding, Shepard left the medbay to go Captain Ashton and talk. After roaming the ship, Shepard found him examining the report his superior must have sent him. "That son of a bitch! Oh, he'd better pray to God I don't see him again!" Shepard raised a brow and asked "Is everything ok, Ashton?" The Captain looked up and Shepard's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the passion and anger in Ashton's eyes; yes, Shepard was gay, and had no problem with this. However, what truly aroused the Commander was the sight of the angry passion and fury in the man's eyes; relaxing, Captain Williams handed over the data-pad and said "Oh, everything is perfectly fine! My Commanding Officer wants me to 'remain on the _Normandy _as a permanent addition so I can learn how other Alliance vessels run.' In short, he wants me gone so he can promote some suck-up asshole to Captain and be able to avoid having to deal with me!"

Shepard looked at Ashton curiously and asked tentatively "Why would he want you as a permanent member of my crew? I mean, you're a superior to me." Ashton snorted and said "My CO and I had a brief affair...until his wife found out and threatened to take it to the head honchos of the Navy and have him dishonorably discharged for fraternization among the ranks and for sleeping with a subordinate." Shepard choked for a second and looked at the blonde; Ashton had a concerned look on his face and asked "Are you alright, Shepard?" Shepard waved him off before saying with no small amount of incredulity "So...you slept with your superior, and now he wants you gone so he can promote somebody else?" Ashton looked thoughtful and said "In a nutshell."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay...so, please review! Remember, if you feed the machine reviews, you will be able to find out what happens next!<strong>

Ashton: Why am I the one who slept with a commanding officer?

Me: Oh, sweetie-pie, if I didn't do that, then you'd have no reason to stay! Plus, you can stare at Shepard all you want...Oh, and Kaidan.

Kaidan: Hey!

Shepard: Snooze, you lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, been on a hiatus for a while due to crappy Internet availability. So, yeah. **

**thanks to M.33 Atris for the review! I'm kinda thinking for going in a direction like Shepard isn't gonna judge him, but is gonna be EXTREMELY jealous. Now, as far as Kaidan is concerned, boys and girls, he'll be a lot less subtle and all the more adorably clumsy about his attraction to Ashton. Yeah, I went there. Deal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any of the BioWare products. And it's a damn shame, cuz if I did, every man in Mass Effect would try to tap male Shepard's ass like crazy! :3 :3**

**Warning: This contains yaoi, or male/male relations. If you do not want to read any part of a yaoi romance, then don't bother.**

* * *

><p>Kaidan, Ashton and Shepard stood on the platform in the middle of the Council's chambers, listening to the bureaucratic bullshit that comprised the trial. Without any true proof, the Council said, they couldn't press for any action. The Asari Councilor wanted to help them, but her hands were tied; stepping down, the trio watched as Anderson was torn into by Uldina. Kaidan grimaced at the way Uldina just gave up, but watched as Ashton had a thoughtful look on his face; Kaidan had been attracted to the blonde beauty ever since he'd seen the biotic powers of the man. It was almost like Ashton was an embodiment of the balance between beauty and power.<p>

Sighing, Kaidan knew that Ashton would never go for him; he was a Sentinel-class soldier, but he got migraines due to the fact he never replaced the implants he used for the newer ones. "Kaidan, we're going to find Garrus Vakarian; he should be able to help us." Shepard said, while Ashton calibrated his pistol. Kaidan gulped when Ashton looked up from his pistol, and gave a smile; that smile seemed to make the beauty of the Citadel dim in comparison. Watching the two walk off, Kaidan wanted nothing more than to just shield the blonde from danger, seeing him as a delicate beauty. Of course, voicing this opinion was likely to end up with him missing something valuable to the male anatomy.

When they arrived at C-Sec, they found that Garrus was busy helping keep a doctor safe from someone; following this lead, they found the turian who'd greeted them when they'd first gotten to the Citadel Council chambers, being pinned by mercs; sighing, Ashton threw up a lift field, while Garrus, Kaidan and Shepard all fired at the mercs. Ducking as a merc flew at him, Ashton slammed the man down and held him there, his pistol at point blank range; looking at the man, he mouthed "Be still." Garrus came over and said "Thank you; you're Shepard and his crew?" Nodding, Kaidan introduced them all, while Ashton merely nodded, never moving from where he had the man down. "Shepard, what do you want me to do with this one?" Shepard looked at Garrus, who said "Let him go to warn the rest of his gang not to mess with the Doctor." Nodding, Ashton stepped back, only for him to be grabbed by the man and have a gun pressed to his temple. Both Kaidan and Shepard reached forward, only to have a voice from the door say "Don't move, or Beauty gets a bullet to the brain!"

Turning around, they saw two humans, a Krogan and two Salarians standing there, armed to the teeth. "Now, who wants to hand over the good Doctor, and let us leave?" Garrus growled, only for them all to hear a cackling laughter. Turning around, they saw Ashton laughing, saying "You think holding me hostage is what will get you your way?" The Krogan came forward and backhanded him, making Shepard, Garrus, the Doctor, and Kaidan all reach forward. The Salarians came and said "Stay still!" Ashton looked up and they noticed that he was bleeding from his nose; the blonde biotic merely gave a smile and said "I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Jabbing his elbow into the man's gut, he whirled out and shot the Salarians, the human holding him, and the other humans; blasting the Krogan with biotics, Ashton wiped away blood. "Now, I'm giving you two options here: Run like a little bitch, or have your brains splattered all over the nice lady's floor. Either way, I'm a happy camper." Everyone was slack jawed, and the Krogan whimpered pathetically.

"Please, spare me...I beg you." Ashton tilted his head to the side, a blank look in his eyes that seemed dead and emotionless. "Spare you? Hmmm...let me think. Tell me your sorry." The Krogan quickly did as instructed, but Kaidan, the Krogan and Garrus noticed the cold gleam in Ashton's eyes. "Tell me you'll never bother Doctor Natalie again." Again, the Krogan did as told. "Now, I'm going to let you go. If I find out that you've been a naughty boy, I'm going to have to spank you. Am I clear?" Nodding, Ashton let the Krogan go, who scrambled away like a scared child. Looking at everyone, Ashton merely said "Well, now that that's settled...Shepard, I believe you wanted to ask for Garrus's help?" Gathering their wits, everyone began talking about it and Garrus agreed; Kaidan sidled over and said "You weren't really going to kill that Krogan...were you?" Ashton merely smiled and said "Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies.

**ME: Okay, I enjoyed writing that! I maid Ashton a bad-ass simply cuz I wanted to have something like this happen where a biotic scares the piss out of someone. I figured "Hey, what the hell."**

**ASHTON: Why am I so cold blooded?**

**ME: It makes for plot-development, dearie.**

**SHEPARD: That was both hot...and scary.**

**KAIDAN: *Nods in agreement* Yeah...**

**ME: Down, boys. We are saving that for later...**

**REVIEW, Please and Thank You~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry to all of my fans for having disappeared; I've been having some trouble with moving, internet, and a bunch more. Anyways, This will in fact be continued since I swore I'd do something productive about my creativity. Anyways, onwards and upwards! **

**Disclaimer: There is no way I own or make a profit form Bioware and it's product, Mass Effect; this is pure fanfiction. I wish I did, though; I'd be richer than God.**

**Warnings: Expect lots of yaoi, violence, some OOC and maybe a bit of angst. Sorry, boys and girls!**

* * *

><p>Ash, Garrus, Kaidan and Shepard all returned to the <em>Normandy <em>to regroup and figure out what could be done about the geth threat that everyone else but the ones with common sense wanted to ignore. The blonde biotic was in the medical lab helping Dr. Chakwas while Shepard was making his rounds, Kaidan was in the mess hall, and Garrus was in the armory of the ship. "Captain Williams, I have yet to actually do a physical for you. Is it alright if I do so now?" Ash froze, looking up and putting on a fake smile.

"Gee, doc, I'd love to help you with that! But ya see, I really can't right now since I need to go do some...stuff. Yeah. Raincheck!" Ash booked it out of the med bay as if the hounds of hell were at his heels, not noticing a certain dark-haired commander looking at him as he left. After all, who would if they had a secret to hide from a medical professional? Ash didn't need his secret found out by anyone again...not now, not ever if Captain Ashton Williams had anything to say about it. And he had plenty to say.

John Shepard watched puzzled as the blonde biotic genius seemed to be _fleeing _from the doctor's office, and then decided to ask what happened. Upon entering, he approached and said "So, what caused Ash to decide and leave here as if his life depended on it?" Dr. Chakwas shook her head, clearly bemused. "I wouldn't know, Commander; the moment I asked if I could do a check up on him, he bolted out of here as if he was being chased. I wonder what it was..." John nodded his head, holding up a hand to stop her. "I'll go talk to him about it, see what I can do." He walked back out, heading down to where Ashton was staying: the bridge. Upon entering, he saw Ash talking with Joker, who was laughing and smiling at Ash as if he was the greatest thing since alcohol...and alcohol was great. Jon wanted to seriously hurt Joker, and he couldn't place the reason.

Ash looked up and gave a dazzling smile to John, who's heart skipped a few beats. "Hey, Shep! Ashton is hilarious as hell! I mean, this guy-he can tell more dirty jokes than a high krogan!" John gave a strained smile and said "I'm sure he can. Ash, I need to talk to you about something. Now." Ash tilted his head in confusion, saying "Of course, John." Getting up, John took a look at his off duty clothes and drooled; snug pants that hugged his slim form in all the right places, a tank top, and knee-high combat boots. This was an outfit that screamed _Take me, I'm yours! _to everyone with a pulse. Joker glared at John, saying "Ash doesn't have to leave!" Ash looked back over, saying "I'll be right back, silly. It'll only take a minute."

Ash walked with John down the hallway and to the elevator, nervous; he had a sinking feeling in his guts. "What's up?" John looked at him flatly, saying "You tell me; why did you freak when Dr. Chakwas wanted to give you a physical." Ash's expression and tone of voice went flat immediately. "That isn't something I'm ready to talk about yet; maybe later." John nodded, before clearing his throat and asking "Why are you so...cold and yet so warm around people?" Ash shrugged. "It depends on what triggers my mood; like earlier, if I'm being held at gunpoint like a captive, I go full-out combat mode, but when I'm in complete control of my situation, I will always remain composed and smiling." John decided to test the waters. "And if you're being...pursued romantically?" Ash winked at him.

"Try it and find out."

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddya think guys? Please review; it feeds my muse and gives me reason to write the stories you love!<strong>

**ASHTON: Why am I so complicated?**

**ME: It adds character, doll.**

**SHEPARD: When can I make Ash all mine?**

**KAIDAN: I want him!**

**JOKER: Hey, get in line!**

**ASHTON: STOP~!~! All of you are acting childish...**

**ME: Besides, I decide it, not you boys.**

**ALL: Say whaaaaaaat~?!**


End file.
